You Belong with Me
by Saurie Yamamoto- Tomonami
Summary: AU. If only I was the one who came first in your life...
1. Chapter 1

_**Yosh! Moshi-moshi minna-san~~~! If you have me familiar, yes…I'm the one who published "Introductions to the Michaelis Family". Gomene! I have been lazy in typing so I can't move on…T_T Forgive me? . Oh well, I got another new idea…this one actually came from an AMV I watched…The formulating idea in my head is incomplete but I really want to type this out rather than write it down since I am lazy and I don't want to buy another notebook. Hope you guys like it…**____** I'm also going to put the song I am listening to so you would know what kind of mood I am in…Feel free to search and listen to it~**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and its characters! They respectfully belong to Yana Taboso-sensei! I only own the plot and gender switch system~ XD**

**Song # 1: Junjou Romantica opening theme PIANO ver. [Kimi=Hana]**

…_What you've been looking for has been here the whole time…_

A certain raven-haired teen sat on a bench, alone. The cool autumn breeze swept against his lean form in which he is not really bothered at all. He was really occupied with what his mind is building up…he really needed to talk to someone but afraid that people might rant things reprimanding him of having a girlfriend with a bothersome attitude. Yes, he admits that his girlfriend is bothersome but he really didn't want to hear it from others especially his friends. But what could he do? The girl won't let him go and he can't stand seeing a girl cry because of him…All was becoming complicated, really. Just as he heaved another sigh, probably the umpteenth time that day, a girl with long bluish-black hair pulled into pigtails approached him. She was dressed in a plain blue blouse and denim shorts that reached midway her lower thigh. Upon seeing the familiar girl, he smiled and beckoned her to sit with him. The girl obliged and sat beside him but not too close and not too far.

"So, what's with the long face?" The girl started. The raven-haired teen merely shrugged but the smile on his face disappeared as the previous thoughts about his girlfriend resurfaced again.

"You know…I am really tired of pretending not to notice…" He spoke with a tired voice. This particular girl is somewhat exceptional to his other group of friends. He can freely talk to her about his girlfriend and how problematic he is.

The girl placed a hand on the latter's shoulder and flashed him with an understanding smile, "Tell me what happened today. I am ready to listen…"

And so, the older latter told what happened earlier and from the looks the girl is showing, she is trying not to express her irritation. The same problem again. Every time she finds the boy sitting on the particular spot, she consults him and the same topic always comes up. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. She really hated how miserable her friend is…yet she understands how gentle he can be. That's why she is his friend…to have him consulted and to keep him from breaking apart. Because he can't hurt a girl even though they are being rude to him. That's how vulnerable he is.

"Look, Sebastian…I know it is hard but you need to do something. You can't always obey what she wants…She is going too far." The girl said to him in a serious tone.

The latter shook his head, "I can't Ciella…You know how Grelle is. She will definitely cry and I don't want that…"

Ciella as she was dubbed, sighed in defeat as usual. Well, she can't possibly do anything rather than help him right? "I know that, Sebastian. I've seen how worse she can be…Oh well…I knew this would happen so here," Handing Sebastian a gold credit card with her full name carved on it.

The latter gasped in mortification, "But this is too much, Ciella! I can't borrow this!" pushing the card back on Ciella gently. She did too many risks and sacrifices just for him but to be lent by a premium credit card is too much. He can't possibly pay off that amount required for his 'problem'. After all, he's just a part time waiter and his wage is not enough.

Ciella chuckled lightly which Sebastian loved about her. She promptly pushed the card back to him, "Oh c'mon, Sebastian! This is what friends are for, remember? You needed it anyway! Besides, I don't use it that much and my parents are really annoyed at me for not spending it too much, Well, it's not my fault if I don't fancy expensive things like they do…This way, you'll be helping me get rid of my parents endless rants and I'll be able to help you with your relationship problem with Grelle."

Sebastian stared at her for a moment before chuckling at how logical her reason is. Ciella was the only one who can make him feel at ease and problem-free. How he wished she was the first one to appear rather than Grelle. "Well, all right…But I can't promise you about the payment…"

"Who says you're going to pay?" She asked playfully.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Silly! Of course, you're not going to pay! You don't need to! We are friends, Seb! Friends don't hold a debt!" And with that, she smiled gently as the twinkle of the stars emphasized her beautiful purple-blue eyes.

Ciella had an accident when she was 10 years old. It resulted to her right eye changing its color and the disability of it during the night. According to her, her right eye can't really see in the dark…only in broad daylight. Even with this injury, Sebastian still loved her mismatched eyes…they are somewhat enticing to him.

"Are you sure…?" He asked uncertainly.

Her smile widened, "Of course, Seb! Enjoy your trip~"

Sebastian smiled genuinely, "Thank you for everything, Ciella…" and he hugged her tightly. Ciella was surprised but she hugged back eventually. She enjoys this moment…how Sebastian holds her close. His warmth radiating off…She wished she appeared first before Grelle…If that only happened then…Sebastian won't go through this…he will not be burdened with troublesome feelings…he will be free to do whatever he wanted…If only she came first…

…_If only I came first in your life…_

_**Uwoooooooh~ I finally finished a chapter! Sorry if it's short…I guess I get really bored if I elaborate it so much…Also, Sebby and CIel are OOC here so sorry! ^^" Though, I admit it that I like how our darling Ciel can be so understanding and our handsome Sebby so vulnerable! I think I overdid it with the song playing in the background. Blame it on the music! XD**_

_**Okay, enough ranting! Please R&R~ I'll rea~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lly appreciate it! Ja Ne. minna-san! 'Till next time! :D**_

**Ending song # 1" Junjou Egoist theme**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yosh~~~ Welcome to Chapter 2 of "You Belong with Me"~! The idea is, unfortunately, not yet developed thoroughly so I don't know if this one's good but please tell me if you have some ideas then I'll see if I can do something about it~ Let's continue on~! This would be filler chappie I think since nothing really happens here except that our dear Ciel gets hurt again…: ciao!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and its characters! They respectfully belong to Yana Taboso-sensei! I only own the plot and gender switch system~ XD**

**Song # 2: Junjou Romantica ending theme PIANO ver. [Baby Romantica]**

_...Been here all along so why can't you see…?_

Sebastian was locking the door when a certain pigtail-ed girl went out the house next door. His lips stretched into a smile and immediately stuffed the keys into his jean's pocket before going towards the other's front fence. It was a good morning to start with.

"Ciella!" The raven-haired teen called over the fence.

Said girl looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Good morning, Sebastian~ you're early."

"Nothing special really. I was hoping that we could walk together to school." He answered sheepishly. Although, the real reason behind is that he really didn't want to see the certain red-head first thing in the morning today. Aside from that, it would be a small payback to Ciella if he can walk with her just this once. The girl is a real early bird so by the time he goes to school, the girl had already left.

"Alright! Be there in a sec.!" She agreed as she locked the door and stuffed the key in her bag's side pocket. She ran towards the fence and locked it too as she got out before they continued on down the streets.

A smile was plastered on both faces and they can't help but notice it. Ciella got first and asked the taller teen, "Your smile is about a million megawatts today…anything good happened before leaving the house?" tone as if teasing.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and continued smiling, "Hmm…is there? I don't know. I just felt like smiling today." Then he looked at her, "Besides, I didn't know going to school this early could be very relaxing…you can just walk leisurely without worrying you'll be late."

"Glad that you realized that. Though…" A smirk suddenly crept on Ciella's lips, "Are you sure it's just nothing why you woke up early? From my observations, Grelle would pick you up and go to school together. Are you trying to avoid her?"

At this, the raven-haired teen sweatdropped comically as a nervous chuckle escaped his lips, "He he he…What makes you think that?"

"You're chuckling nervously…" she observed teasingly, "It's true then…"

"Is there any loopholes in your observations?" He asked a jokingly.

Ciella's observations can't be countered with simple lies. That is why no one dares to defy her statements…everyone will view you as stupid if you do.

She giggled, freely showing her cute dimples, "There is one but I don't think you'll be able to find it~"

The burgundy-eyed latter smiled fondly upon seeing the girl giggle. The last time he saw her with that expression was when they were only 5th graders in elementary school. How he missed the old times when they were the only ones who can hold each other's hands…

…unlike now that anyone can hold it without much hesitation…

"You remember the time when we used to do that secret handshake?" Sebastian asked pensively but a smile still on his perfectly peach lips.

Ciella looked confused at first but was immediately changed into a look of fondness. She nodded as memories came flooding back towards her, "Of course, Seb! Why would I forget that?"

Sebastian held his right hand up, "Want to try it out again?"

Purple-blue eyes widened slightly but held her left hand up with a smile replacing her shocked impression, "Alright…"

They were about to do the old handshake when a certain red-head appeared from the corner of the street. She saw the handsome raven-haired teen and squealed loudly, "Sebas-chan~!"

The two looked up, startled. They immediately brought their hands down and pretended nothing was going to happen, continuing towards the unwanted red-head. As much as Sebastian hated it, he allowed the girl to glomp him when they reached her spot. He didn't have a time to see how Ciella would react…

'Damn it…' Cursing inwardly. "What brings you here, Grelle?"

"Ohh~~ Just taking an early stroll, dear! I usually wake up early but I come by your house late since you wake up late~" Grelle answered as she played with Sebastian's black locks.

"I see…" The raven-haired latter said with disappointment in his voice. So much for a good morning…

"Since you're here, let's walk to school together now~" The flirtatious red-head said as he pulled the latter away.

"But Grelle…" He protested while looking over his shoulder to see Ciella still standing. He was about to protest again when the bluish-black haired girl waved with a smile that says: _**I'll be fine. **_

That definitely shut up Sebastian but a worried frown still lingered on his lips…_**I'm sorry, Ciella**__._

As she waved her hand and Sebastian not looking anymore, the reassuring smile dropped into a frown. She's alone again…just like the last time they were in a park…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey! Don't hog the food all to yourself, Seb!"_

"_Eh? Says who?"_

"_Of course, me! Duh! Share that cracker!"_

"_You already ate yours!"_

"_But I shared you my pocky! Don't be selfish!"_

"_You'll become fat, y'know?"_

"_I don't care! Share!"_

"_Oh alright…here, Ciella…"_

Two 9 year olds sitting on a bench, eating the contents of the bag they bought from the nearby convenient store…It was a cute sight to see…One would have thought they are childhood sweethearts. But as they kept on arguing about who will get the food with playful smiles, a group of children (3 girls and 4 boys) approached them…

"_Can we help you?"_

_One of the boys smiled, "You're Sebastian Michaelis right? I am Ash Landers…Your father said that you'll be here. He said you need to go home with us."_

"_Eh? But I am…"_

"_He said that you need to meet some business men! You're the heir to the company, right?"_

"_Y-yes…but…"_

"_Then, let's go!" As 'Ash' pulled Sebastian to his feet, not even giving the young boy to spare a look at the girl on the bench…_

The girl sat there as she finished the remains of the food they've bought but a frown already painted her lips…She knew that she'll be alone more often now…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Yes…I'm alone now…Ever since that day…' _And she continued down the streets like always…**alone**.

_**Aww…Poor Ciel! : It's not like I hate Grell but I guess he's too flamboyant for my liking…:P This chappie is really a filler…XP Hope I get to the real point next chapter.**_

_**Please R&R! I would really appreciate that! **_

**Ending Song # 2**__**Junjou Romantica: Yasuchigi**


End file.
